Elgar
Elgar appeared in 1997 movie called Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. Elgar was the dimwitted alien nephew of Divatox, the space pirate. He served Divatox and then Astronema, the Princess of Darkness. Elgar is also the grandson of Mama D and the nephew of General Havoc and Dimitria. Elgar possesses a Card Sword, a saber made of entire of cards, and a Piranhatrons whip. He is capable of projecting energy beams and teleportation. He had a cybernetic hand which was a punishment for him. Elgar had served alongside Rygog and their foot soldiers, the Piranhatrons. He enjoyed looting and pillaging. Elgar was in charge of capturing Lerigot, the Liarian wizard. After he failed, Elgar had to capture two Earthen humans of purity and strength to feed Maligore, a volcanic monster god on Muiranthias. He captured Bulk and Skull, and then Jason and Kim. After the humans had defected from Maligore's evil, he was knocked into the Pit of Eternal Flame by Divatox as a sacrifice to Maligore. Elgar managed to survive and returned to the side of Divatox. Divatox brought Elgar along, since she didn't want to leave him out of her sight for too long. Elgar continued to work alongside his aunt, being a bother to her, Rygog, Porto, and the Rangers. Occasionally, Elgar would be sent to fight alongside a new monster that Divatox uses to fight the Rangers. After the Rangers recruited T.J., Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, and then the Phantom Ranger, Elgar had took Porto's new Zord, the Terrorzord out for a test drive. While fighting the Rescue Megazord, Elgar was actually beating both the Rangers and the Blue Senturion in the Zord fight, until one of the arms fell, causing Elgar to retreat back to the Space Base. Elgar returned, with the Terrorzord fixed, and resumed fighting the Rangers. Unfortunately, one of Divatox's monsters, Goo, transformed the Terrorzord into a camel, with Elgar sitting on it. Elgar and Rygog had witnessed the Rangers teleporting across the sky and followed them to their secret base, the Power Chamber. Informing Divatox of the location, Elgar led the attack on the inside of the Chamber. He destroyed Zordon and Dimitria's Plasma Tube, which prevented the two beings from returning. Elgar planted explosive devices all over the Power Chamber's interior, which destroyed it, leaving the Rangers powerless. After Dark Specter's assembly on the Cimmerian Planet, Elgar was chosen to serve Astronema to guide her ventures on Earth. Though, she did not want him around, Astronema kept Elgar around the Dark Fortress, like cleaning the control panels. For once, Astronema had let Elgar shoot down a NASADA satellite dish, that contained important discs that she wanted, onto the planet Kalderon. Once he finally retrieved the discs, the Space Rangers fought him for the discs. However, Astronema had the Rangers tied up to be sacrificed to Clawhammer. But the discs were stolen out of Elgar's vest by Andros, the telekinetic Red Ranger. As punishment for losing the discs, Astronema sent him to play with her monstrous alien pet, Scrudley. During Dark Specter's Universal Conquest (Countdown to Destruction), Elgar was sent to Earth lead the Piranhatrons and Quantrons in Angel Grove. He remained there for the time being, until he was caught by the energy wave of Zordon, which reduced him to mere sand, as did the Quantrons and Piranhatrons on Earth. Elgar is considered a dimwit in the eyes of his pears. Though he is surprisingly a good pilot when it came to piloting the Terrorzord. See Also * Deputy Leader Zelmoda Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Pirates Category:Characters Portrayed by Derek Stephen Prince Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1997 Category:Power Rangers Universe